


lay right here (and we can waste away)

by Doodsxd



Series: D&D Works [7]
Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), Dungeons & Dragons - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dungeons & Dragons, Dungeons & Dragons 5th Edition, Dungeons & Dragons Campaign, Dungeons & Dragons References, Gen, Goodbyes, Inspired by Dungeons & Dragons, Letters, No Dungeons & Dragons Knowledge Required, Running Away
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 01:15:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28591608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doodsxd/pseuds/Doodsxd
Summary: "I hope you can forgive me. And don’t worry about me, I’m a survivor. When you live as long as I have, you learn how to rebuild yourself from the ground."
Series: D&D Works [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2069412





	lay right here (and we can waste away)

**lay right here (and we can waste away)**

The bag had been packed during the day, when no one else was inside the cabin, but she moved into the night, the darkness, as always, a faithful companionship, helping her blend in and hide just as long as she covered her hair. 

Once the ship was close enough - she could see it, calculating little more than a few miles between them and the island, enough that, with the armor’s help, she could swim there ( _ don’t think don’t look don’t remember-) _ \- Hel Vhondryl cast dimension door on herself and, appearing on the sea, away from the boat, she started her way towards the Haven. 

Behind, she left everything. The drow took only a few pieces of gold, the armor she needed to swim and her weaving kit, leaving everything else behind, from her cloak to the shield. 

She did not have to fight anymore. 

It would be Talon who would wake up to a letter slipped underneath his door. 

_ Talon,  _

_ I’m sorry to burden you with this but I feel like you are the one who will give this news more appropriately to the group.  _

_ You see, you have been good to me. You guys have been my family; accepted me without preconceived notions of what I would be because of my race, you stood by me through everything, good and bad. I’d like to think that we are - or were - friends.  _

_ The thing is , though - I am tired of fighting. I am tired of hiding, of always looking over my shoulder, of this endless string of death that follows us around like a bad spirit hunting us.  _

_ After that battle with the giants, where we ended up killing the father of two children - yes, I know, they had been stealing sheep and attacked us first, but still - I came to the conclusion that I don’t want any more death in my life.  _

_ I am sorry for being a coward and not speaking to you in person, but… I just couldn’t. You guys are adventurers. You want to see the world, explore places, have fun, complete your missions. I would never want to take that away from you.  _

_ Besides, to be honest… except for Syllin, you are all human. I am over a hundred years old and that difference is thrown at my face over and over. I am going to outlive almost everyone that I love and that just… kills me.  _

_ Because of all that, I’m going to the Haven to find my parents. I left with you everything I had but my weaving kit, some gold, the marine’s armor (I’m sorry about that one, I’m still not a good swimmer) and my sending stone with Drodal (I don’t believe you wanted that one, and I miss him dearly). I am not entirely sure if we are going to stay here or if we’ll go back to the house in Redemptia, mostly because of the war. Like I said, I don’t want to fight anymore. I had enough fighting for the next hundred years.  _

_ I hope everything goes alright for you. If I bump into Omazz, I’ll make sure to punch him in the face for you.  _

_ I hope you can forgive me. And don’t worry about me, I’m a survivor. When you live as long as I have, you learn how to rebuild yourself from the ground.  _

_ I hope to hear words of awe about you as you keep on doing amazing things. _

_ Love,  _

_ Hel.  _

_ PS: Tell Lotraic that I love him, that I’ll always love him, and that if he ever achieves goodhood, he should come find me.  _

_ Tell Syllin that she should follow her heart, as it is the most beautiful part of her - and that says a lot.  _

_ Tell Tajiiri that I’m so, so proud of her.  _

_ Tell Grubi that I hope he conquers the world someday. I’d gladly bow to his ruling.  _

_ And for you… I hope you find your peace, Talon. Wherever it is, I really hope you find it. When you do settle down, come have tea with me. I’d love to catch up with the wonders you found on your way to greatness.  _

_ I’ll be praying for you.  _

  
  


As soon as her feet were in firm ground again, she smiled. She hated the sea, but that was the easy part, she knew. 

Now, to the hard part, she had a life to reclaim. 


End file.
